10 Minutes In Death Note Hetalia Heaven
by lexabastyr
Summary: Two words: Why not?
1. Chapter 1

_Whatever…_

Tonight has been very enjoyable for you. You are at a party with your best male friends, good food, great music, everything was perfect. That is until Erzabeta Hedervary and Misa Amane approached you with a plastic bowl full of folded paper shreds.

"Pick one!" Misa shouted

"Why?" you responded

Erzabeta huffed "A Game! Duh!"

"Fine." You rolled your eyes and reluctantly drew from the bowl.

Unfolding the small strip of paper you saw a word:

Cats

Puzzle

Awesome!

Order

Snow

CAKE

Passion

Justice

Serenity

Chocolate


	2. Cats

"Cats." You sighed.

Before a word was said, Heracles Karpusi lazily stood up and walked you to the closet. As the door swung shut, you could hear Misa say "10 minutes you two."

There was no light in the closet save what was coming through the cracks in the door. Before you knew it, he was right next to you. His head was on your shoulder and he was breathing heavily on your neck. The sensation from his hot breath was making you tingle all over.

You turned your head to look at him and, much to your surprise (and dismay) he was merely asleep. Not trying to seduce you.

"What the hell ever." You sighed and eventually fell asleep as well.

Your slumber, however, was cut short by the combination of bright light and two female voices shouting "Aww! So cute!"

You and Heracles got up and made your way back to the couch only to fall back to sleep.


	3. Puzzle

You got your hand in and out of the bowl as quickly as possible and reluctantly opened the paper.

"Puzzle? Who has puzzle?"

In the very back of the room, you saw a very short person stand and make their way to you. All you could see was a mop of white hair.

"That'd be me." Near, or Nate River said

You two entered the closet and the door was shut and locked behind you. Although the room was pitch-black, you could feel his peircing grey eyes cutting right through you. You had no clue where he was, but in an instacne, it had become all to clear.

You leaned forward to readjust your legs, and as soon as you did your lips crashed into his. You both fell forward, still locked at the mouth for all but a split second as he hit the ground and you smashed into his chest.

"I'm, um, s-sorry." You were too embarassed to speak properly.

"Oh, it's fine." He smiled warmly, pulling you into his chest.

Unbeknownsted to you, or anyone, Near was all but obsessively in love with you. He wanted to be alone with you for quite some tim now so he could come clean, and now was the perfect moment.

"_n-name_" he said, "I have s-something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I, um,… I love you." The words thot from his mouth like a rubber band that had been stretched too tightly.

All you could do was blush. You wrapped your arms tightly around him. "I love you too, Near-kun."

Your words were slightly muffled by his shirt, yet he knew exactly what they were.

He tilted your chin up so he was looking directly into your eyes and kissed you with the most passion and sencerity you had ever experienced in your life. He kept kissing you until the door swung open. And after that he walked you to the back porch and you two kissed and cuddled until the party was over.

*A/n: sorry for the uber-lameness guys. Just bear with me.*


	4. Awesome

"Um, awesome." You hesitantly recited and before you could react, you were being dragged into the closet by your arm.

There were a few scattered high-fives and wolf calls from the rest of the group as the door slammed and locked. After the coast was clear, the other person had you pinned to the wall by your wrists.

"Ready to see how truly awesome I can be?" the voice was a dead give-away.

"Gilbert, let me go." You protested, squirming to free yourself from his grip.

"Aww. What's the matter?" he smirked against your neck before possesively biting down.

"Ah! What the hell are you-"

He firmly pressed a finger to your lips and effectively silenced you, not removing his mouth from it's spot. He took his teeth away and started to lick and suck the spot he had sank them into. You couldn't help but to moan and before you could even notice, he had unbuttoned your shirt half-way, shifted both your wrists into one hand, and the empty one was busy groping your breasts and exploring his other newly claimed 'territory'.

He released your arms so he could remove his own shirt along with yours. He then moved to your bra and managed to get it off with one hand in a split second. Next, he kneeled down, slipped his hands up your skirt and with one fluid motion, had your panties twirling on his finger. He started to go for a taste when Erzabeta kicked the door open, frying-pan in hand, and an evil grin plastered on her face.

"Gilbert…" she growled.

He slammed the door and yelled "A little privacy, please."

He gave you a sloppy, wet kiss and handed your clothes over.

Just as Misa was going to bust the door down, you two exited. Your face beet red, not daring to look anyone in the eye, and his had a prideful smirk slayed across it. You two left to a room upstairs to finish what you started.


	5. Order

"Hmm, order…" you sighed flashing the note in the air and none other than Teru Mikami stood up.

Without a word he walked into the closet, and you followed suit. Not a word was said for the first five minutes. Teru then found his way to where you were and kissed you hard on the lips, biting and sucking at your bottom lip, begging for entry. You denied, but he forced his tongue in that point on was a dominance battle between both your tongues and your bodies. You would climb on to him and he would,in response, roll over and pin you to the floor.

The smell coming from him was intoxicating. He moved from your lips down to your jaw line, and from there, to the nape of your neck. He was very gentle with you and every time he did something, he made sure to gauge your reaction. He would nip or suck at your neck, and if it made you moan, he'd keep doing that, but if you reacted negatively, he would move on.

The heat radiating from your bodies grinding together was enough to drive someone, namely you, insane.

Just when you thought you couldn't take any more, the door flung open to a slightly shocked Misa-chan.

You two got up and went to the couch and you were going to sit next to him, but it was made clear that he had other plans. He forced you down into his lap and almost immediately felt a large bulge when you landed.

He pulled you close and seductively whispered in your ear, "You don't think I am going to let you off that easy, do you?"

When the party was over, he grabbed you, took you to his house, and you both had some much needed relief.


	6. Snow

You gulped and handed the slip to Erzabeta. You knew exactly who it was, but you wished to god it wasn't true. You trudged to the closet and Erzabeta called out "Snow!".

You balled up in the corner and waited. As soon as the knob clicked, you almost started crying.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, da?" that voice, that horrible, disturbing voice belonged to Ivan Braginski. "I'm not wanting to harm you. In fact, it's quite the opposite" he cooed.

"Please keep your distance." You shuddered, hearing the door creak as the light deteriorated, then came the deafening click of the lock.

"Oh, _name_, you are so cute when you are frightened, da?" He purred in your ear. "Like a trapped little bunny rabbit." His voice shifted to a seductive whisper.

You whimpered, frightened by the sudden closeness between you and him. You could hear his heart fluttering, you could feel the heat from his body, and smell the vodka on his breath as it teasingly brushed your cheek and neck.

He slipped a large hand under your shirt and began kneading your breasts softly, but gradually getting rougher and more possesive as he observed your reactions to the pain (or, was it pleasure?), that accompanied the intense squeezing and abuse being done to them. He then pulled up your shirt, moved your bra-cup to the side, found your nipple with his tongue, and bit down.

You let out a soft cry of pain, which Ivan obviously mistaked for a moan.

"You like being tortured, my little pet?" he cooed.

"Ivan, please. No more." You whined

"Hnn? I wasn't paying attention. You want _more_?" he smirked, twisting your words. "I am happy to satisfy my little pet."

He then moved to your neck, using his fingers to manipulate your breasts. He licked the nape of your neck, then bit down hard and drawing blood. As the thick crimson liquid ran from you, he eagerly licked it up.

Just as he was about to bite you again, the door was ripped off of the hinges.

"B-baby sister, it's not how it appears, da?"

"Big brother." She hissed. "Get out right NOW!" she commanded.

He gladly oblidged and left as soon as humanly possible. Erzabeta helped you up, took you into a bathroom and cleaned the entry wounds on your neck.


	7. CAKE

"Uh, cake?... L?" You called.  
"Yep. I guess it's my turn." He sighed, getting up from the dent he made in the couch.  
When he walked past, you couldn't help but notice the mini can of Cool-Whip hanging out of his back pocket along with packettes of sugar.  
"Shall we, _name_?" He beckoned, leaning against the door frame.  
You blushed lightly and walked into the closet with him. Once the door shut and locked, you heard L move closer to you. He picked up your hand and held it in his.  
"Ever played this game?" he asked.  
You shook your head. Deciding you could trust L you relaxed, head back, eyes closed, savoring the warmth of his hand on yours. The coat you were leaning on slipped making you fall into his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and whispered something gently into your ear.  
"Wanna learn how?"  
You blushed. "Uh, umm, s-sure"  
He took your chin and pulled your face closer to his and pressed his lips gently to yours. You tensed up and blushed a bit, but feeling the heat from his lips, you relaxed and began to kiss back. He embraced you tighter than before. The kiss was soft, sweet, and passionate. The kind that could drive you insane if it ended too soon. And it did.  
"_Name_-chan, i believe this is missing something." he said, reaching into his back pocket.  
He pulled out the whipped and layed you down. He slid your shirt up to reveal your belly and sprayed it on you.  
"That's better." he said and began licking it up.  
"Uh, L-kun?" you blushed hard "What are you doing?"  
"Shh, you'll see." he grinned and continued licking slowly and seductively up and down your abdomin.  
He started to lift your shirt more but you stopped him.  
"Not here, someone could come in at any moment."  
"Don't worry." he sighed and continued until breasts were out.  
He sprayed more Cool-Whip on your chest and started licking again, going over each nipple teasingly before finally he started to suck on the left one. You moaned and he started teasing you with his teeth.  
As fate should have it, the door swung wide open. there were wolf calls made and Light even yelled "Very impressive, Ryuga.". You pulled your shirt down as fast as you could and darted out of the closet covering your beet red face. He casually followed you and you went outside. A few moments later, he showed up and you two left to his house. I suppose you can guess what happened from there.


	8. Passion

"Oh god, please tell me this isn't..."  
"Bonjour Ma Belle." Francis Bonnefoy cooed.  
"FML!" you shouted and walked to the closet in a huff.  
"Why are you so testy, beautiful?"  
You didn't respond and sat down in the corner. he sat next to you and you rolled your eyes. He put his arm around you and started kissing your neck. You wanted to get away, but by some turn of events, you started to enjoy it. The way he smelled, the was his soft lips felt, the passion he had. It was perfect.  
He then forced you to the groung and laid on top of you.  
"Francis?" you whispered.  
"Oui?" he answered, not daring to hide the arousal in his voice.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Because i love those sexy, innocent little moans that escape your lips when i do things like this." he sighed, slipping his fingers into your panties.  
You gasped and grabbed as much of his hair as you could. he laughed and continued fingering you, pressing his lips to yours. You moaned into his mouth and he smirked. He removed his fingers, licked them, and quickly slid them back in.  
"I love the way you taste as well. Even more than the sounds you make." He purred.  
You let out another moan and the door swung wide open to reveal a very disturbed audience. However, this didn't stop Francis, but it provoked him to keep going until you screamed his name. After hearing that, he stopped while Erzabeta and her trusty frying pan got him off. 


	9. Justice

"Justice? Seriously?" you sighed, looking around.  
Light Yagami stood up and Misa-chan was burning with hatred towards you. You smiled at her only pissing her off more. You never liked her much anyways.  
Once the door was locked, Light sighed. "So, do you actually want to be in here?"  
"Well, i don't know, but if you don't feel comfortable doing anything i respect that" you smiled.  
"Cool."  
You two sat in awkward silence for a good eight minutes before Light got brave. He moved over to where you were and kissed you lightly on the lips. As time progressed, the kiss deepened and before long it was a full-fledged tongue war.  
The kiss must have lasted longer than you thought because soon Misa had Light by the hair dragging him away. 


	10. Serenity

*time lapse X3*  
You and Kiku Honda sat silently on the floor of the closet. He appeared to be trembling. After a very boring five minutes you crawled over to him and whispeder in dis ear "Why so serious?"  
He jumped and started to stutter something that sounded like "P-person-nal sp-spaceee!"  
You smirked and kissed him lightly on his neck. After that he jumped up and hurried out. You sighed and exited as well only to be greeted by ""What'd you do?  
*Sorry for the epic shortness of this. i had a hard time thinking of how Japan would react* 


	11. Chocolate

"Chocolate!" you grinned, expecting it to be L or Alfred or something.  
But, it was in fact Mello, A.K.A Mihael Keehl. You two entered the closet, you were nervous because you knew how violent and wreckless he could be.  
"Alright, let's get this started." he smirked, taking of his shirt and forcing you to the wall.  
"Mello?" you gasped "Yes?"  
"The hell are you doi-" you were cut off by his lips crashing into yours.  
You were both locked into a deep, rough kiss.  
"You talk too much. Shut up and let's have some fun."  
He bit down on the nape of your neck making you gasp. He started to lick and suck at it as well. His hands began snaking up your shirt and grabbing your breasts. Needless to say, you loved it too much to protest.  
"Mello..." you moaned.  
"Yes?" he smirked.  
"Stop teasing." you commanded, taking off your shirt as well.  
He gave you a sexy look and started licking your right nipple. You moaned and he started to suck. You slid your leg up and grinded it against his bulge causing him to groan. You continued to grind and his jeans were becoming moist from precum.  
The door suddenly flew open ruining the moment.  
He didn't even give you time to redress before he pulled you to a room upstairs to finish.  
"Ah, young love. or lust,, whatever." Erzabeta sighed. 


End file.
